The Case of Opam
by AriaVP
Summary: Una noche en la gran ciudad dos individuos se reúnen en un edificio abandonado y a medio construir cercano a una de las avenidas principales. Su objetivo es entregarse un objeto muy curioso y perseguido por O.P.R.A. una organización con no muy buenos fines. El objeto a de llegar a su casa sano y salvo pero entre eso, muchas cosas son desconocidas por el joven lobo.


**HOLA GENTE, he regresado renacida de las llamas del fénix y del chamuscado pollo Bird, que para quien no lo sepa, es mi mascota y mi pollo.**

 **Muchos pensareis: ¿OC y OC? ¿Te has vuelto loca?. Si he acertado al suponer eso, la respuesta a la primera pregunta es ''Si'' y a la segunda ''Eso desde que nací.'' En fin, he subido este Fanfic a la categoría de Sonic The Hedgehog ya que, pese a que no salen ningun personaje oficial de SEGA, los OC que salen si son de apariencia como Sonic.**

 **Este fanfic es especial pues esta dedicado a un amigo mio propietario de uno de los OC que se mostraran en el fanfic: Facundo. Hace tiempo fue su cumpleaños y un poco antes empece este pequeño One-Short que por desgracia no pude terminar a tiempo, tenia muchas dudas y muchas pegas a todo pero por fin lo termine. La idea de dedicarle este relato corto surgió de que quería regalarle algo especial para que disfrutara pero a su vez quería que más gente disfrutara de este regalo si que, la solución estaba clara: Escribir. El otro OC es mio en cubierto.**

 **Así que sin más dilación ni parrafadas enormes de dedicatoria, el One-Short- Gente, disfrutarlo. Facundo, disfrútalo.**

Era una noche aparentemente tranquila en la gran ciudad.

Los coches que recorrían las calles y la avenida principal de la ciudad dejaban a su paso por un lugar una corta estela luminosa de sus faros dorados y rojos creando un rio de oro y sangre que llegaba desde una punta de la avenida principal hasta donde los edificios permitían ver a los ojos. Su continuidad era monótona.

A estas horas de la noche, pese a ser tarde, todavía se vislumbraban a personas pasar por la calle, supuestamente a sus casas o hacer vida nocturna e incluso de fiesta. Por otro lado, hay quien prefería quedarse en su casa y ver la tele pues en los edificios de la avenida principal estaba iluminadas arbitrariamente dando a entender que dentro, había gente que prefería estar en su casa en vez de permanecer a la intemperie.

No era de extrañar pues pese a estar en primavera camino hacia el verano, las noches todavía eran frías y algo inhóspitas para cualquiera que se precie ir por la calle en a altas horas de la noche. No solo hacia frio sino que muchos, en vista de tal temperatura habían optado por abrigos más destinados al invierno que a la primavera para salir o eso parecía abajo, en la calle.

Una brisa leve, poco acertada para las bajas temperaturas de la noche soplaba esa misma. Hacia una semana que no llovía y había estado haciendo un fuerte viento que ni los rascacielos habían conseguido disminuir en el nivel de tierra.

La noche se veía bella en cierto sentido general, con muchas luces brillantes y luces de neón por la avenida que no sería muy distinto por las calles, las avenidas o los demás barrios de la inmensa ciudad en la que esa noche, alguien observaba con ojos atentos la escena con total serenidad y silencio.

En lo alto de un rascacielos, algo abandonado, pasando desapercibido por la gente acostumbrada a edificios más llamativos como los que rodean a el edificio, de una altura no muy alta, se encontraba un lobo negro que miraba desde una gran ventana de cristal, observando silencioso y con su propia soledad junto a él.

Su rostro era bañado por la luz dorada de la zona de la calle, ya que en el edificio donde estaba no había luz alguna que encender, tan solo un pequeño farol que estaba en el suelo, a los pies del lobo. En sus ojos rojos se encendía una llama acusada por la luz que bien podría haber sido la impaciencia de salir de dicho lugar y irse a su pequeño apartamento a unas manzanas de aquí.

Desde lejos y con su aguda vista observaba a la gente pasar en su ir y venir, de ajetreo continuo en el que una mujer con unas bolsas de compra guiaba a una niña pequeña hacia, seguramente su casa. Los que menos prisa tenían aprovechaban para ir a algún restaurante o a algún café para tomarse algo tranquilamente antes de que estos cerraran.

Todo parecía igual de siempre o incluso más agitado. Pero todo igual a siempre, sin cambios drásticos o sustanciales en la esencia de la gran ciudad. Su ajetreo característico, el tráfico continúo en las calles, las luces brillantes de los coches y carteles por no decir las innumerables anuncios de todo tipo de productos innecesarios o incluso las enormes pantallas que llenaban la avenida con anuncios cambiantes y videos de anuncios e incluso cantantes.

Todo el bullicio de la gran ciudad se llenaba de luz y color por la noche, más incluso que estando de día pero nadie se paraba a pensar que algo faltaba esa noche. Nadie se fijaba, por tanto esplendor y tanto color de la ciudad, que faltaban las protagonistas por excelencia de las noches desde los tiempos inmemorables: las estrellas.

El cielo estaba oscuro pero por culpa de las luces brillantes que emitían todos esos aparatos, las estrellas no se pueden llegar a distinguir en el firmamento, ni su luna radiante que reina las noches como la corona a una reina. Todo lo que simbolizaba el avance aprecia opacar la belleza natural de la propia noche que, si uno deseaba ver, tenia salirse lejos de la ciudad o vivir muy a las afueras, fuera del centro, en la periferia de este.

El lobo intento por un minuto buscar las luces diminutas y parpadenates de dichos astros pero no logro más que ver un cielo gris sin poder traspasarlo.

-¿Disfrutando de la noche?- pregunta una voz femenina.

Al girarse se encontró con los intensos ojos azules de una joven bajita y morena que recogía sus cabellos en una trenza lateral que le caía por delante. Bestia unos leggins de cuero negro que se ajustaban a sus piernas una camiseta negra de cuello alto sin mangas. Encima llevaba un abrigo con una gran capucha de color negro con líneas blancas. En sus pies unos botines negros de terciopelo.

Su mirada era intensa, casi burlona al verle.

-¿Tu eres el mensajero?- le pregunta el lobo a la eriza.

-Si.- responde ella entrando.

A simple vista, la chica no tenía mucha altura. Pese a tener el incremento del pequeño tacón de los botines, no parecía ser muy alta sin ellos incluso era más baja que el lobo. Dudaba si su edad era la apropiada para meterse en asuntos tan misterioso como estos. Incluso si sabía más que él de S.I.L.E.X. no parecía ser de las típicas chicas que se meten en asuntos como este tipo, realmente sería la última persona que acusaría de pertenecer a la Organización.

-¿Tras el paquete?- le vuelve a preguntar.

-Por supuesto. - Muestra una caja de cartón de un tamaño bastante pequeño.

-¿Te han seguido los de O.P.R.A.?- pregunta asegurándose de que no hay espías.

-No me dejo pillar con facilidad.- comenta mientras coloca la caja en la mesa desierta que había en la habitación vacía.- Menudo sitio para recibir un paquete, ¿no?

-El mejor que podía haber.- comenta con la mirada puesta en la caja.

Abrió la caja de cartón dejando ver que el contenido era otra caja muy diferente a la anterior, sobre todo porque esta era de hierro y tenía una forma mas achatada con grabados y símbolos extraños en sus lados que no se le hacina familiares a ningún idioma actual. En la parte álgida de la caja misteriosa tenía un círculo que emitía una luz azulada como si tuviera una bombilla en su interior iluminándola. No se podía abrir como su compañero le había dicho hacia exactamente tres horas.

-¿Sabes qué es?- le pregunta el lobo.

-Se llama Caja de Opam.- le responde.- O eso me contaron.

-¿Y sabes qué hace? ¿Por qué O.P.R.A. se quiere apoderar de ella?- pregunta más curioso.

La chica lanza un suspiro al aire y se acerca al cristal mirando a través de él lo que antes había visto el lobo y apoyando su mano en el cristal, casi debatiendo como decirlo.

-Todo lo que sabemos de esa caja son leyendas y tesis sin probar todavía.- responde con tono serio.- Ninguno de los científicos de S.I.L.E.X. ha podido estudiar la Caja de Opam y tener datos concluyentes. Todo son solo suposiciones de lo que podría ser y lo que desencadeno su leyenda.

-¿Una leyenda?

-Cuenta que en la era Clásica, donde los dioses eran caprichosos y bajan a la tierra para influenciar a los humanos para seguir el camino que ellos quisieran, que esa caja fue construida por un guerrero rebelde el cual al perder a su esposa, rogo a un dios del equilibrio que le proporcionara un arma para detenerlos. Esa arma era esa. Le mostro como crearla y con ella derroto a los dioses.

-La caída de los tiranos.

-Sí, esa es la leyenda. Pero nuestros científicos creen que por los materiales es un arma que difícilmente se hubiera construido en la Grecia Clásica. Sus materiales son demasiado nuevos.- dice ella volviéndose a mirarle.

-¿Es peligrosa?

-Estiman que podría tratarse de un arma de destrucción masiva.- comenta.

-Si cae en manos de O.P.R.A. sería una organización muy poderosa.- deduce el lobo mientras caminaba por la sala con la vista puesta en la caja.

-Sí, eso es lo que tememos. O.P.R.A. podría saber mucho más que nosotros en estos momentos, así que, es necesario que tu amigo genio nos ayude en esto. Necesitamos que la investigue.

-Entonces os corre prisa su investigación.- dice guardando de nuevo la Caja de Opram en la caja de cartón donde vino.

-La verdad sí.

-Todavía me queda una duda.-dice mientras mete la caja en su bandolera.

-Dispara.- dice ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes son los de S.I.L.E.X.?

-Son... Somos una organización para evitar que algo malo pase.

-Eso no es muy concreto.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no. Tratamos de no ser descubiertos, de ser como el silencio, imperturbable, inalcanzable. Nuestra existencia a de ser secreta para todos.

-¿Es muy grande?

-Depende de quién lo mire.- responde ella de nuevo avanzando hacia la puerta. -Cuando tu amigo tenga los datos e la caja, que los envié al correo con el cual contactamos la primera vez.- responde ella.- Esta protegido, así que la información estará segura. Si sucediera algo, nos comunicaríamos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo?

-Móvil, video llamada, cafetería... hay muchas formas de informarnos.

-Todavía no se mucho de S.I.L.E.X.

-Lo sabrás, solo eres un recién llegado, pronto averiguaras más cosas y quién sabe, quizás conozcas al líder y todo.- responde mientras sale de la habitación.

-Espera, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunta el lobo antes de marcharse.

-Llámame Ivy.-dice su voz.- Hasta otra, Facundo.

Entonces volvió a quedarse solo en el edificio. Cogió su bandolera y se la coloco en el hombro para salir corriendo de allí por la puerta trasera que estaba despejada y con su pelaje negro se fundió en las sombras de la noche haciendo imposible seguirle ni perseguirle si alguien lo intentaba de algún modo, callejeo hasta llegar a un lugar seguro que era su hogar.

 _-¿Cómo ha ido todo?-_ pregunta una voz grave a través de teléfono.

-Todo ha ido bien.- dice ella con una sonrisa.- El paquete fue recibido sin incidentes.

Una figura se apoya en una moto negra con vetas blancas en medio de un callejón oscuro de la ciudad, iluminado salvo por las farolas y rondado por algún gato callejero. La noche enmascaraba su presencia y su silueta mientras esta mantenía conversación por teléfono. La calle estaba desierta y nadie les podía escuchar.

- _¿Y el chico?_

-Ya está en casa y no parece que le hayan seguido.

- _¿Le has seguido tu?_

-Por supuesto, el paquete ha de ser entregado sin ningún error.

- _No le has contado nada de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Sabe algo?_

-Me temo que el chico no sabe nada de nada, ni de S.I.L.E.X. ni de O.P.R.A. Tampoco de las propiedades de la caja.-comenta mientras mira al cielo.

- _Bien, por su seguridad será mejor que no sepa nada de la existencia de A.O.S. ni de Cam. Es peligroso ir revelando esa información._ \- dice la voz.- _Quizás deberías tener vigilado al chico y a su amigo._

-Sí, señor.- responde ella.

La llamada se termina y guarda su móvil en el bolsillo mientras se sienta en la moto para arrancarla y marcharse del lugar.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os halla gustado.**

 **Unos pequeños créditos:**

 **- Facundo (OC): No me pertenece, pertenece a Facundo. Es un lobo de 16 años de edad bastante misterioso y serio.**

 **- Ivy (OC): Ivy no es su verdadero nombre sino su nombre clave y exclusivo de este One-Short, significa ''hiedra''. Es un OC mio en cubierto. En este fic he cambiado algunos datos suyos. Es una eriza de unos 18 años con apariencia infantil.**

 **- S.I.L.E.X. : Es una organización ficticia creada por mi, exclusiva de este One-Short. Viene de Silex: piedra tambien conocida como ''pedernal'' que se uso en la Edad de Piedra como herramienta de corte.**

 **- O.P.R.A. : Es una organización ficticia creada por mi exclusiva de este One-Short. No tiene significado aparente, me la invente ocasionalmente.**

 **- A.O.S. : Es una organización ficticia creada por mi exclusiva de este One-Short. Son las siglas de ''Anti-crime Organization Should'' (Organización anti Crimen)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer, a los interesados por la acción y mi forma de narrar estoy trabajando en nuevos fanfics y he actualizado mi perfil de Fanfiction para que lo reviséis y miréis mis ideas. De nuevo muchas gracias por dar oportunidad a este One-Short, espero que halláis disfrutado y espero ella lluvia de Reviews que me anima a escribir mucho más.**

 **Hasta otra.**


End file.
